2013.03.19 - Pillow Thwack
With a little groan, Eddie flops into a chair in the Young Allies break room. He's in his jeans and homemade Wiccan-logo t-shirt, he looks a little tired. He's been down in the Terminal getting some training done. Even with the healing Wiccan gave him earlier, he's still a little sore from being smacked by a giant robot. "I wonder if Thor and Sif are home yet..." he murmurs to himself. Teddy wanders into the room, glancing around, and spots Eddie. He smiles a bit and goes to sit on a couch nearby, propping up his feet. "Hey, Eddie. What's up? You look kind of beat." Perking up as Teddy enters, Eddie smiles. "It's b-b-been a busy day. I'd probably look a lot worse if Billy didn't heal me," he admits. "How are you d-doing?" Teddy shrugs some. "I'm okay. I had a quiet day, though." He tilts his head at Eddie a bit. "Glad Billy helped you out. You sure you feel okay, though?" He often worries about Eddie, who is often (though not always) one of his more physically fragile friends. Getting up from the chair, Eddie moves himself over to sit on the couch with Teddy. He smiles at the question as he sits. "I'm just a little s-s-sore," he says. "Evenw it healing magic, g-getting hit by a big robot hurts," he says with a little laugh. "And I've been working out t-too," he adds. He's got a bad habit of pushing himself too hard. Shaking his head but still smiling faintly, Teddy says, "You push yourself way too hard, Eddie!" Well, it's obvious to him, anyway. "I worry about you wearing yourself out." He raises a finger, grinning, and says, "It's like coach used to tell us: overtraining is almost as bad as undertraining." Eddie blushes at that statement. He starts to protest but Teddy predicts him and he falls silent. "I have t-to work hard. I'm still all...scrawny and small," he says. "And um," he goes a darker shade of red. "I k-k-kind of hope I get muscles like you have. I'm d-d-dating this guy and and I want to look g-good for him..." That makes Teddy's grin grow wider than ever. "Awesome! I totally get wanting to impress your boyfriend, but you've still got to pace yourself. You can't force your muscles to develop. You've just got to do the work and let it happen." Eddie rubs the back of his neck. "J-just let it happen? How long will it take?" he asks. "What p-pace should I go at?" Scratching his head a bit, Teddy looks unsure. "Well, I'm not exactly a personal trainer. I dunno. I'm guessing you should... join a gym or something?" That just makes Eddie slump a little and give Teddy a 'really?' look. Settling back into the couch, he smiles again. "I'd ask Thor for work out t-tips but I don't think fighting Frost Giants would g-g-go well for me," he says, both serious and joking at the same time. "Oh yeah. I n-n-never asked...what do you think of this place?" he asks, wondering what Teddy thinks of the YAL base. Teddy tries hard not to laugh at that all, mostly managing. He nods and says, "Well, maybe start with push-ups, but don't train when you're hurt?" As the subject shifts, he looks around, nodding a bit. "I think it's cool! The underground thing is pretty neat, and it's got everything we need." "I d-do a lot of push ups," Eddie nods, thinking of trying to add more to the usual amount. He just manages to look sheepish when Teddy tells him not to work out when hurt. Another bad habit of his. His expression lights up at Teddy's opinion of the base. "Oh m-man, I'm glad people like this place. I was worried everyone would hate it c-considering that I used to live here." Making a face, Teddy reaches for a pillow to lightly thwack Eddie with. "That doesn't make it BAD, that makes it cool! Don't be a dork about it, dude. It's totally cool that you donated a hideout for us!" The pillow thwack makes Eddie squeak, flailing a little. "H-hey," he says, grabbing a pillow to thwack Teddy right back. "I thought it m-might be too depressing or that p-p-people would thing it was dirty or something," he says. Teddy Altman Teddy rolls his eyes, halfheartedly deflecting the thwack with one arm, but then, he's a bit too durable to worry about that anyway. "It's not depressing or dirty. It's our hideout, and you're part of the team, and it's all good!" Eddie smiles, leaning over to hug Teddy. "Thanks," he says, the blond having helped to cheer him up out of a slight funk. "I'm glad you think s-so." Grinning, Teddy nods. "Good! 'Cause the way I see it, it's all pretty simple." He stretches a bit, his torso elongating somewhat as he flexes his shape-shifting abilities, and then, as he returns to normal, says, "Man, I'm hungry. I need some dinner or something." Eddie smiles as Teddy shifts and shows off. He always loves seeing superpowers in action and his teammates' the most. When Teddy mentions food, Eddie grins and stands. "C'mon. Let's g-g-go get some pizza then. I c-can tell you about Vic." Teddy hops to his feet, returning the grin, and says, "Make it deep dish from Luigi's, and you've got a deal. I'll buy." He tucks his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and heads out toward the exit. Grabbing his backpack on the way out, Eddie slings it over his shoulders. "S-s-sounds great to me," he chimes, happy to eat wherever Teddy wanted. He's not picky about food. Category:Log